The present invention is a tape machine and more specifically a high speed tape machine which can be used to tape corrugated pasteboard cartons and carton assemblies on a production line basis. The tape machine has the capability of applying an L-clip tape at each end of a carton such that one piece of tape extends up the side, around the bottom corner and inwardly along a bottom of the carton assembly for a distance approximately the same as the distance that it extends upwardly on the end of the carton assembly. A similar L-clip is place at each end of the carton assembly.
In another embodiment, a C-clip is placed on the carton assembly. In this situation the tape extends up one end completely along the bottom of the carton assembly and up the other end of the carton assembly.